A Maximum Christmas
by XcaaiitttlllliiiiinnnnnnX
Summary: The flock decided to settle down for christmas, their first one ever. Many things to consider, like where to stay, a tree, presents decorations, and how some members feel about each other. Fax, Niggy. Read to find out,reviews suck...:P
1. The holidays

**Ok ,so this is just the begging,so dont stop reading just because it starts off slow,it will get better,I promise you that much**

**; )**

**Disclaimer: Maximum ride, and all other things having to do with the max ride series belong to james patterson. ( Not like any of you dont already know that,like seriously.**_**DUHHH**_**!** **But this disclaimer is a must....)**

**Enjoy ! : ) **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The maximum christmas.

(Nudges Pov.)

Ok, I'm Nudge. I know your all thinking,no freakin duh, but I thought I would add that since max is usually the one to start out these things. Ok well heres an update for ya.

Weve been relatively safe lately. Mostly because we defeated one of the worst creatures the school could come up with,and now we dont think they have anything else to fight us with. Well, cheers to us. Another thing, Max's mom found out all our birthdates. Turns out, we were pretty good on guessing the ages, everyones was correct, exept mine. Im actually on half a year younger then Max, Fang , and Iggy. Who would have thought, right?Ive also matured a whole lot,due to the whole,almost dieying thing( more on that one later.)so now the age difference between me and the older kids, isnt even noticable.

So, now its christmas time. Major happiness for this younge bird kid/teenager. I never had chrismas before,well none of us really did. So this year, Max decided that no matter what, we were celebrating christmas.I cant tell you how happy i am. Oh another thing, no matter how mature I am, that mouth of mine just never stops . Oh well, thats one of the things that make me Nudge. Ha, that makes me laugh a little on the inside.

So if your wondering why im taking this long to do a beging discription, well , my mouths not the only thing that works on hyper drive.

" I think we need to find somewhere to stay for the holidays first." Max decided." I would say moms house,but her and Ella went facationing in the Bahamas. "

Not that we werent invited, its just, first christmas an all, Max thought we gotta be somewhere that snows.

" Im thinking we head up by the moutains." Total said.

"Sounds good to me. I love the mountains , maybe we will even find, like, an empty house _on _the moutians,not just by . That would be _so_ awsome,dont cha think Max?" I asked, suddenly exited.

"Umm...Yeah sure. I guesse we could do have to make sure its warm inside though. The clothing we all have is made for more warmer weather. Its going to be cold up there.

Another brilliant idea, brought to you by Nudge.

"Than lets go _shopping!_ We all need new coats, and sweaters anyways. The fact that I absolutely love shopping is just like the cherry on top." I said. Now that I think of it, I think I would rather have strawberries on top. There my favorite.

"I dont know..." said Max, raining on my parade. I didnt blame her though, I know how she feels in stores.

"I think thats a great idea, actually Nudge." Iggy said, with a smile in my direction." Why don't we go by ourselfs, save Max and the others the bother ."

"Great idea Iggy! I cant wait. I think im going to get a new red sweater. I _love_ red, plus, its such a christmassy colour."

"Is christmassy even a word? Sheesh. I guesse when you talk that much, your vocabulary runs out,and you start making up new words. " I herd Fang mutter that long, well for him anyways , sentence quitly to Max.

" Oh come on, at least you dont have to go shopping. Plus, she makes sence somtimes." Max answered him, sticking up for me, sorta.

Ohh this is going to be _so_ much fun. Plus, im going to get fang a nice new coat,as pay back for that remark. I thought ,smiling to myself. Hehe . This is gonna be a fun christmas.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So, what cha think? Hope you like it. It will get better I promise, im just begining it here. More interesting as it goes along. Just wait till they find there vacation home. Hehehe.**

**And im thinking fangs coat is gonna be the oposite of black.**

*** Smiles Inoccently* Youll just have to wait and see what happens. Hehehehe.**

R&R, PLEASE,so i know people are reading!:) Just one and i will be happy forever! : )


	2. Shopping,laughs,a yellow coat?

**OK ,so heres a new chapiee for yaa,enjoy!:) ,also, if you havent yet, R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own maximumride, get it? Got it? Good. :)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Ok, so , Nudge, are you sure you know what colour jackets everyone wants?" Max asked, for the, I dont know,like _tenth_ time.

_Sheesh. Dont trust me much. Well, with what im gonna do to fang, she has good reason not to trust me. _I thought, laughing to my self._Just a harmless joke. Teach him to make fun of me._

" Yes Max. You want purple, Angel wants pink, Gazzy wants green, Fang wants black, and Iggy and I are the ones going, so we can just decided when we get there. Ohh I just cant _wait._ Are you sure none of you want to come with us? Oh, and I want to get sweaters to, so I will probley just get them in the same colour as your coats." I said to max befor we left to look for a clothing store.

" Alright . Were going to be looking for a house to stay at while you guys are gone. So we wont be back for two hours. Thats it, then we will meet back here."

" Sounds good Max. Get it? _Sounds _good, because I cant see, all I can do it hear? Oh never mind." Iggy said, trying to make a joke, that no one got.

"Ok Mr. Camedian, lets go."

So, turns out, almost _every_ store around the calorado mountains have big, winter jackets. So we started at a big department store, thinking like Max , because they would have the cheapest prices. Also, while we were there, I could pick up matching gloves, hats, and get sweaters.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iggys POV.

Me and Nudge found a store in less than twenty minutes. Nudge told me we would only need to go to this store, because it carried everything we needed to get. Well, that made things easier.

"So what colour coat are you getting ? Im thinking this red one over here. Well, I guesse I cant really show you,but you can feel what colour it is. I think it will go good with my skin tone. 'Cuase im dark, and the bright red kinda contrasts, you know what I mean? Well maybe you dont. Here I will show you." Said Nudge, and she grabbed my hand and put it against the coat she was talking about. Then she put my hand against her face just lightly.

I could feel the two colours . She was right, it did have a nice contrast to it.

"Your right Nudge. It will look nice."

"So what colour do you think your gonna get iggy?I think you should go with blue . It will match your eyes. Not that I look at your eyes a lot, I mean.... Umm.. Never mind." she said,stamering at the end.

Its been five whole minutes since Nudge made a comment about my eyes. Also,its been five whole minutes since Nudge last talked. Thats a record for her. Well if you dont count while shes sleeping. Actually even then she kinda sleep talks.

I decided to go with blue, like she suggested. I showed her the coat, and she said it looked nice. I blushed, and put it in our cart.

For all of you out there going, Iggy blushed?! From Nudges compliment?! HUH?!

Well, when a nice smart girl compliments you, what do you expect?

Suddenly, my thoughts were cut off by Nudges quiet giggling.

"Whats so funny?" I asked, with slight anoyance in my voice. Not towards her, towards the fact that I needed to ask, and couldnt just look at what ever was so funny like most people.

"Ohh, just fangs new _yellow _coat. I think he'll like it. Well im sure he will regret making that comment about me talking to much. Ha. Somtimes I amaze myself. Feel this. Fangs going to _flip._ If he asks, just tell him they didnt have any guys black coats that would fit him,and this was the only one in his size.

"Umm, Nudge thats not the best idea...." I said, trailing off, thinking of fangs face, after he saw his new coat. I was about to laugh when my imagination also showed fang attacking Nudge. Not so funny anymore.

"Why is that? He _so_ diserves it! Plus, admit it, everyone will _so _laugh about this."

"Yeah. Everyone _but_ Fang. Who would more likely atack you , than laugh."

" Thats a risk im willing to take." she said and put it in the cart, along with everyone elses coats.


	3. That JERK!

**Hope you enjoyed last chapiee, heres a new one...**

**Disclaimer.: I DONT OWN THEM.**

**Also, i know ive only done nudge and iggys povs,but max and fang will get one in this chapter.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Nudges Pov.

After I grabbed everyone a coat in there colours, exept fang, I also grabbed matching hats and gloves, like I wanted.

"Do you think i should get everyone holiday sweaters? Like ,all the guys get green ones, and all the girls get red? I think thats a good idea, so we will all kinda look like christmas. What do you think Ig?" I asked, just thinking the idea.

" Sounds good. And we will all wear them on christmas." Iggy answered smiling at my idea.

" Alrigt,im just gonna grab everyones, than we can go. I hope max likes the idea. I think she will. She seems actually exited about this whole christmas thing. The younger kids are happy aswell."

"Yeah, the whole flock, happy been able to say that in a while."

"Well im glad." I said, then started to talk about random things to Iggy.

Eventually, we headed back to max and the other, we would be just a little late. Max won't flip to bad if were late. Maybe we should hurry.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Max's Pov.

Ok, where are they , where are they?I was practicaly screaming. Iggy and Nudge over ten minutes late. They better get here soon, I swear.

Right on cue, Nudge and Iggy swoop down to our little clearing, carrieing many bags. _Is that a bright yellow coat I see?_ Hmm, I dont remember anyone asking for _that_ colour. Must be one of theres.

"So how was shopping? Did you get everyone what they wanted?" I asked as soon as they put the bags down.

"Yeah we got everything what they asked for." Iggy answered. He looked like he was trying to surpress a grin.

"Well almost everyone..." Nudge said, getting quieter, which either means somthing bad happend, or shes hiding somthing.

"What are you hiding?" I asked her.

"Well you see, we tried to find fangs black coat, but the only ones in his size were bright yellow... So we had to make do with what he got. Sorry fang." She said,but she didnt look sorry about it. Actually, she looked like she was on the verge of a giggle fit.

She pulled the coat out and threw it at Fang. He looked at it, then he looked at Nudge. Uh oh. Fang didnt look happy.

"Try it on Fang, im sure it will look great. Oh and everyone else ,heres your things. Max, I decided, since we were going all christmassy this year, that I would grab us all matching sweaters. Well the girls got red, and the guys get green. " She said while smiling, probley at her idea.

"Thank you Nudge, were going to be very christmassy."

"See Fang, im not the only one who uses that word. And i dont talk _that_ much." nudge said.

"Is that why i got this, this, yellow, _thing!_" Fang said, speaking up for the first time about his new , umm, coat. I surpresed a giggle. He did look really funny. Kinda like a real live big bird. Ha.

I would have kept laughing but the look fang gave Nudge said, she had about five second to run. She quickly hid behing Iggy.

" I would move if i were you."he said to Iggy, but iggy didnt look like he was planning on letting Fang get to Nudge.

I think it was time for me to break this up.

"Umm, we found a place to spend the holidays. " I announced, even though fang already new, this caught his attention,and he stopped going after Nudge,for now anyways.

"Yeah, its real big,and everyone get there own room. And theres a _huge_ kitchen, so Iggy can you think you could make me snow man cookies?" angel finnaly spoke up.

"Sure." Was his simple reply.

"You should see the _hill_ . Its right beside the house, and we can all go sledding!" The gassman said pumping his fist in the air.

"Lets go check it out. I wounder what my bedroom will look like. Hmm, I hope I get a big window, I love looking at the stars befor i go to bed. And Max, Im kinda hungry."

Guesse who that was.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Max's pov.

We arrived at the new house,and istantly, everyone ran to find a room. Well everyone but me. And Fang.

"I cant believe she did this to me." Fang said, speaking of the coat.

"Well, maybe you shouldnt have laughed at her." I said laughing at fangs coat.

"You _would_ think that was funny."

" Well, come one, were used to seeing you in black, and now your in a bright yellow coat. You gotta admit, its pretty funny."

"Actually I dont think I do." Fang said." And neither do you."

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked, laughing at him again.

"This ." He said, and he leaned in towards me.

_Oh god. Hes gonna kiss me again. No. I couldnt let him. Well maybe I could. Wait, shut it Max, hes your best friend. _

My thoughts were cut of by fangs breath on my face. I shivered slightly from the feeling I got from his closeness._Crap._ I couldnt push him away, as much as i new I shouldnt be doing this. He leaned even closer to me. I took a slight step back. He kept coming closer. He wrapped his arm aroung my neck._ I need to stop this. I need to stop this. _

Than, just as I was about to say somthing, Fang shoved a hunk of snow down the back of my shirt.

That _ jerk! _ By now I was screaming, and everyone came to see what was wrong. Fang was in histarics and i was giving him death glares. _Ohh this is not over yet. Just wait till tomorrow._ I thought, already planning a snowball fight.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it. R&R. Things will heat up a little more as the flock settles in. Im thinking theres going to be about Fifteen chapters, maybe more. Thanks for reading! : )**

**Caitlin.**


	4. War

**So, I have gotten a couple of complaints about my spelling. That was due to the fact that my Microsoft word wasn't working. From now on, though, there will be no spelling mistakes. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride…. ******** I do, on the other hang own this plot. So score one for me! ******

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Max's point of view.

This morning I was planning operation Revenge . He was going to get it. After that stupid little stunt he pulled yesterday. Every time I think of it I cringe. As soon as I screamer at Fang for putting snow down the back of my shirt, all the others came running. I told them it was nothing, but before I went to be, I had a little talk with angel and Nudge.

"Ok, so Fang decided to start a war. And I have the perfect plan to get him back." I said, looking at the two girls, who were now my army.

"What did he do?" Angel asked.

"I don't want any part of this." Total added. Not like you were invited. I love Total, but he is a pain sometimes.

"Than you better not say a word of this to Fang, Gassy, or Iggy. And what he did isn't important." I didn't feel like going into detail about our almost kiss.

"So what's the plan Max? I was thinking we could like, tell everyone where going to look for our Christmas tree, and then like, sneak attack Fang. Iggy and Gassy will most likely get involved to. But because we already know what's going on, we have the upper hand. Oh, I like the way this is going. I so glad I bought every one gloves. Oh, I just thought of something. Now that Fangs got that hideous bright yellow coat, he will be _such_ an easy target." Nudge put in. Usually I would have cut her talking off by putting my hand over her mouth, but she was actually on to something.

"Sounds good, so everyone be prepared for tomorrow." I said, laughing quietly to myself.

Gassy point of view.

"Everyone get your coats and gloves on were going to look for our Christmas tree." Max said.

Oh I can't wait. This is going to be fun. I can finally start that snowball fight I've been meaning to get to.

We all headed out the door. Everyone dressed in there coats, gloves, and boots. I made sure no one was looking, and bent down and grabbed a handful or snow. I was about to turn and throw it at Nudge, when three balls of slush flew passed my head, and hit Fang. They all hit him perfectly in the back of the head, and the neck.

He turned around, looking furious. He glanced around, and his gaze stopped on me. Wait a second. I didn't throw that. _Crap. _He must think I did. Well I am the only one holding evidence.

"Gassy, what the _heck_ are you doing." Fang asked, bending down and picking up his own slush ball.

"But it really wasn't me, I swear." I pleaded, but the snowball was out of his hand before I even had a chance.

I herd Angels and Nudge's giggles from behind me. Oh they are _so_ going to get it. I took my snowball and aimed it perfectly for Nudges face. The whole thing splattered, leaving her face soaked.

"Gassy!" She screamed, and that was it. War broke loose, girls against guys. Even though Fang had thrown a couple in my direction.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was short, that's because I've already got the next chapter figured out. So it will be posted within the next twenty minutes. R&R! ******

**Caitlin!**


	5. Fangs turn to run away

I know I promised the chapter right away, but I got kicked off the computer, sorry , I hope you enjoy. R&R. There will be fax in this chapter, and Niggy. Not to mushy though. I hope…. LoL.

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

Max's Point of view.

It was perfect, Fang was walking in front of everyone. He was an open target. Perfect. We were all set, Angel, Nudge, and I all had snowballs in our hands, ready to throw.

"On three, one, two, three!" with that, we all pelted the back of Fangs head, and neck with snow. It was priceless it took everything I had not to laugh. I could see Angel and Nudge suppressing grins as well.

Than Fang turned to look at all of us. The funniest thing is, that the Gassman was the only one holding a snowball, therefore he was blamed for the whole thing, and Fang sent a pile of slush at his face.

Then we all started giggling. I got my revenge, and I didn't even get blamed for it!

That's when the war started. Gassy throw a huge snowball right at Nudges face, and after that , everything was a white blur.

I could see Fang perfectly. He was running towards the trees. I was right behind him, preparing to jump him, and give him payback for yesterday. I think a couple snowballs down his shirt would be perfect.

Fangs point of view.

After that first snowball, everyone started a huge snowball fight, girl's verses guys. I was looking for a place to hide, so I could target everyone, and not get hit myself. Well not get hit _again_.

Just as I was getting through the beginning of the trees, I herd someone behind be. Just as I was about to turn, Max pounced on me. I think she went to jump on my back, but because I turned , we fell to the ground, her sitting on me.

I just sat there for a minute, frozen in thought. I was thinking about last night, and how she almost let me kiss her, but I ruined it. Now was my chance.

I shifted my weight, and made us switch positions. She didn't even budge, most likely in shock from her mistake. Then I leaned down , and touched our lips together, as quickly as possible, so she didn't have a chance to pull away. Then I got up, and this time _I _ran away. Well after pelting her with a snowball.

Hope you enjoyed. I know I enjoyed writing it!  R&R!! Thanks.

Caitlin! 

P.S If anybody has an requests for something to happen in the story, just send me a message.


	6. chapter 6

Here's a new chapiee for you! Hope you enjoy it! :) Fyi, this chapter is dedicated to Nudge.:)

______________________________________________________________________

Nudges point of view.

We all went in about half an hour later, covered in snow. We were _cold. _But it was unbelievably fun. You should have seen Iggy's face when I sneak attacked him! It was priceless.

"We should do that _every_ day." Angel said, smiling, while putting her mittens on the heater.

"Yeah, but next time, maybe I should get a warning. You know, that were starting a _snowball _fight." Iggy said. Oh yeah, I didn't think about how unfair it would be for Iggy, not like he couldn't hear us throwing them, or hear exactly where we were standing.

"Sorry Iggs. You know what I've always wanted to do? Have a snowball fight, which we did today, and then come inside and have a warm, delicious hot chocolate. Do you think you could make some Iggy? If we went and bought the stuff for it? Oh, we could even get those little hot chocolates. Lets go get it _now!_" I said, suddenly really exited to have hot chocolate.

"That sounds great. Why don't you and Iggy go. I think I'm going to go, have a shower or something." Max said, not looking at any of us. She's been weird ever since we had the snowball fight. I wonder why?

"Kay. Does anyone else want something? I think we should get cookies to. Oh and maybe while were out shopping, we could pick up a couple decorations for when we get the tree. A nice star, and some lights, oh and little ornaments. I think we should get cards, so we can play a couple of games, and I will get cookie cutters, so that Iggy can make cookies. Do you mind Ig? "

"No, its all good, as long as there oatmeal chocolate chip." Iggy said with a small smile.

"Let's go.

______________________________________________________________________

Ok, so me and Iggy were on our way to the closest department store, again. We got there in no time, since we were there just yesterday.

"Wow, it seems like Max has us going shopping everyday" Iggy said, obviously trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, well, she's lucky I love shopping. And plus, if any one else went, I wouldn't get to buy the perfect star for on top of our tree. I wish you could see it when it's done. Wait, angels just going to have to give you a mental image." I said smiling at the thought.

"That sounds good."

"Kay, so we have to find hot chocolate, and then all the ingredients to make cookies. But I don't know what we need for that… Do you know Ig?"

"Yeah, we just need flour shortening and a couple other things. Plus we need the oatmeal, and the chocolate chips."

"Mmm, sounds good. I love cookies, and Max is going to like them. She has that weird obsession with cookies. So I guess everyone will be happy. Which is good, because Max has been acting weird ever since our little snowball fight."

"_Little_ snow ball fight? Ha! And I don't know _what's _going on with her…" He said, giggling as he spoke the last words.

"Spill Iggy, I want to know" I said, very shortly. That was one of the shortest things I have ever said. Cheers to me!

"I c-can't Fang would k-kill me! Haha!" He said between laughs.

"Wait, what does Fang have to do with this? Oh, my, god! Did they… They didn't… They did!" I said, shocked. He was saying that Max, and Fang… Kissed!

"Ha! Nothing gets by you does it?" he said.

"Oh shut it! I can't believe you kept that from me for that long! You are _so_ dead!" I said, jokingly, but just because I was kidding didn't mean that when we got outside, I wasn't going to pelt him in the head with a snowball.

Wait, was I just flirting with him? Oh god.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try it." He said coming closer to me. "Just you wait till were outside."

Oh no.

"Maybe I just won't leave the store. Then what are you going to do? Hmm?" I said counteracting his threat.

"I guess I'll just have to make you then, won't I."

"We'll see."

After that, we just finished out shopping. I was looking at the tree toppers when the conversation started again.

"Umm, Iggy, do you think you could lift me up to grab this star? I would just jump, but were in public, and I'm trying to follows Max's rules. And this star is really pretty, it will be _perfect_ for our tree."

"Yeah sure, come here." He said, and I did. Then he quickly picked me up, and I grabbed the star.

"Thanks." I said, blushing. I couldn't keep up the conversation, I was still blushing. So I just shut my mouth, and walked to the register.

"Is that everything?" He asked. Most likely speaking up, because I had stopped.

"Yeah." I said shortly.

We each grabbed two bags, and headed out the door. The whole fly home was actually quiet. I know, I'm shocked too. We landed in the front lawn and just as I was about to go up the steps, I got hit in the back with a snowball.

"Told you!" he yelled, right before he tackled me in the snow.

"Oh you are _so_ dead." I said to him, menacingly.

"Your in a bad position to be threatening _me_." He said with a smile.

He had a point. I was now in the snow, with him sitting on me. I had to do something.

Then I had a good idea.

"Oh, my, god, I can't feel my toes. I think I have frostbite." I said, playing the damsel in distress, while I had a look of horror on my face.

"Are you alright? Oh, god, Nudge, I'm so sorry, I wasn't even thinking about how cold it was." He apologized, while standing up.

Ha, my plan worked. I bolted up right, and ran towards the house.

"Have fun carrying the bags in yourself!" I yelled.

Oh, I was good.

_______________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed!! R&R!

Caitlin.


	7. caught

**Heres a new chapter, and I would like to thank all of the people who actually review, so anyone else who reads this, please review, it takes two seconds, even if all it is, is a short little, that's good, of I liked it. Please and thanks. ******

_______________________________________________________________________

Max's point of view.

Ok, I have a question for you. What would you do if, one minute, you were having an innocent snowball fight, and the next, your best friend kisses you? I don't know about you, but I would be very, very, confused. Which is why I've been sitting in my room, alone, all day, after the snowball fight.

That is, until Nudge came in and talked to me. Hmm, what was this going to be about?

"Um, Max, I need to talk to you. It's about Iggy. And you have to promise me you won't get mad. Not like you really could after what you and Fang did. And don't deny it, I know about your kiss." She said, surprising me. How did she know that?

"What is it?" I decided to talk to her about that other topic later.

"I kind of… umm … Like Iggy…" She said, one of her shortest sentences.

"You _do_?" Well, that was a shocker.

"Well, yeah, kind of. But that's now why I'm here. I wanted to know, do you think he likes me too? Because if you don't, that's fine, I would rather know a head of time then make a fool of myself."

"Umm…" I said, stalling for time, because, truthfully, I wasn't expecting to have to answer that question. _Ever!_ "Well, I guess. Why wouldn't he? And he does seem to spend a _lot_ of time with you lately…"

"Really? You think?" She said, and you could hear the hope in her voice.

"Yes really. But maybe you should tell him how you feel. Worst comes to worst, he says he doesn't like you. It's better than spending your whole life lying about your feelings."

"Wow, you took this well, I thought you were going to kill me." She said with a laugh. "Oh, and Max, I think you should take your own advice. You shouldn't lie about your feelings."

And with that, she left my room smiling.

I needed to tell Fang about this. Boy was he going to be surprised. I waited a minute, then got up to tell Fang.

____________________________________________________________________

Fangs point of view.

I'm so _stupid_. I haven't even spoken to Max since I kissed her. Maybe I should go talk to her.

No, that would just make things worse. Oh, god, women are hard to understand.

Just as I was sitting there, thinking of Max, Iggy knocked on my door, and then just walked in, with out me even allowing him to.

"Sure, come one in." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I need to talk to you. So, I know about you and Max, it's obvious. That's why I came to talk to you about… Nudge." He said.

Wow, Iggy obviously like her. That's a surprise.

"And?"

"And, I want to know what I should do." He said, getting annoyed that I'm not getting as involved in this conversation as he would like.

"Kiss her." He said bluntly.

"What? Yeah, and that worked so well for you and Max, I don't see her falling for you."

"Really? Well since you know about our kiss, than tell me this, I kiss her in the forest during our snowball fight, and she hasn't been out of her room. What do you think she's sitting there thinking about? Huh?" I said, getting slightly offended.

"Good point. Well, if this doesn't work out, you are dead."

"Ha, good luck with that." I said, just as he we leaving.

I needed to tell Max about this.

I gave it a minute so Iggy would be gone, then got up to go tell Max.

____________________________________________________________________

Ok, I was listening to Max, I was going to tell Iggy how I felt.

Just as I was about to look for him Iggy walked out of Max's room. I started walking down the hall to him. It looked like he knew I needed to talk, because he was headed towards me.

Hm, he looked… nervous? That's weird.

Then, in no time, Iggy was right in front of me. Well, I guess I better just get this over and done with.

"Umm Iggy there is something I need to tell you." I said, then I took a big breath, readying myself for what I was about to do. " I-."

I felt Iggys lips on mine. It took me a second to think. He pulled away and just looked at me. Then I leaned up and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Then I herd a gasp. Quickly, we separated, and I looked around me.

"What the _hell?_"

Shoot. It was Max.

" I tell you to admit you like him, and then I find you, in the hall way…I don't know, making _out_?!" She said, on the verge of shouting.

"We weren't making out. I just… we were just…umm…" I was lost for words.

"It was a harmless kiss. And from my understandings, you and Fang have shared a couple of those. Haven't you?" This time the question wasn't directed at Max. I was directed at Fang, who, I hadn't noticed, was standing behind us.

Max's face turned bright red, and she quickly glanced at Fang, than back at us.

"That's not the point. I just… Umm…."

"Sheesh, next time get a room." Fang said, speaking up.

"Umm, yeah, what he said." Max added, and then turned around and headed towards her room. Fang fallowed her silently.

As soon as they were gone, me and Iggy exchanged glances. Then we busted out laughing. By the time we finished, we were both practically in tears.

"Umm, wow, that was…." Iggy said, not able to think of a word.

"Yeah, umm… interesting."

"Maybe we should…"

"Yeah , we should." I said, finishing his sentence again.

"Have a goodnight."

"You to." I said smiling. Which of course, he couldn't see, so I added, " I'm smiling Ig."

_____________________________________________________________________

**Well, I hope you liked it. I'm thinking more family things for the next chapter. Maybe actually getting a tree and decorating it. Hmm… Well, R&R!! **

**Caitlin. Also, anybody who reviews this chapter will get a special thanks, in my authors note at the beginning of the next chapiee. Thankss. ******** 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, like I promised, everyone who reviewed gets a, special thanks! So, thank you, oh so much, xoamanda122xo, Max_Wannabe, Midnightwings4159,** ** . Your reviews are greatly appreciated! : ) **

**Anyways, here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them…**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Max's Point of view.

I was walking to my room after that little, incident, between Nudge and Iggy. I got to my room before I even noticed someone behind me.

"What the-?" I said, turning around and bumping into fang. " Your going to give me a heart attack one of these days, I swear."

"Sorry." He said with a slight grin.

"What is it you need Fang? I was planning on going to tuck the kids in then go to bed, so make it fast." I said, knowing it wouldn't take long, Fang never spoke too much.

"Umm, I just wanted to talk to you about, earlier." Oh great, this was going to be about the kiss. Wonderful.

"Well…?" I said, trying to get this over with.

"I just wanted to ask you…are you mad?" He said, he looked slightly sad, and also slightly happy. I'll never get boys.

"No, I'm not mad. But please, I need to go tuck the kids in. I'm beat. Goodnight." I said, and walked towards the living room.

"Night, Max." He said quietly.

I continued walking down stairs. Gassy, Angel, and Total were all watching some show on the television. Hmm, I didn't know we had cable here. That's a plus.

"Okay everyone, bed time. Were going to get the tree in the morning, so everyone needs a good nights sleep.

"Okay Max." said Angel, who picked up Total and walked towards the stairs.

"But were right in the middle of the show!" I herd Total yell.

"To bad." I said, and laughed. " I'll be in to tuck you in before you fall asleep."

"Night max." That was Gassy, he yawned, and headed to the stairs.

I followed them up, and went into Angels room. She crawled under the covers, and Total did the same. Then she started giggling.

"What's so funny Ange?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, just Nudge and Iggy. There thinking about… there kiss…" She said, and started laughing again at the end. " Finally they admitted how they felt to each other."

"How did you know about that? And how _long_ have you known about that, with out telling me?"

"Oh, just a couple of days. They have it bad. I knew before they even knew themselves. One denying couple down, one to go." She said, laughing again.

"What?" Is she talking about, me and Fang? No, she couldn't be.

"Oh, nothing. G'Night Max." She said, changing the subject.

"Night." I said, but this wasn't over.

After that I walked over to Gassy's room, and tucked him in as well.

Then I went to my room, and crawled into bed.

________________________________________________________________________

I woke up early, and had a quick shower, then went down stairs. The clock said it was eight. I woke up everyone, and Iggy immediately started making breakfast. He didn't even speak to Nudge, who was also, extremely quiet. They were most likely both nervous or embarrassed. Then I started laughing.

Instantly, they both turned and glared at me. Angel just quietly giggled to her self. And Fang was suppressing a grin.

"Okay, so our plan for the day, is where going to look for our tree. This time, for real. Nudge has already bought a perfect star." I said, thinking about the star Nudge bought. It was huge, and it looked like one of those stars you would draw, the ones that have all the lines through it, because no one can actually draw a real star well. And it was covered in silver glitter. It shinned perfectly in the light.

"Sounds good." Angel said. "But I think that maybe someone should stay behind and make cookies and hot chocolate, so when we get back, we can all relax, and then decorate the tree."

"Umm, that's a great idea Angel. Well, Iggys the only one who can cook, so I say he stays. If that's alright?" I asked, and he just nodded, then he looked over at Nudge, and then back at me, and blushed when he seen that I noticed. "But you guys no my rules, no one alone. So, maybe… Nudge! You can stay and help."

I smiled, that's a great idea, now they can get over their nerves.

"Um, sure." Nudge said, blushing slightly.

"Well than, it's all settled." I said putting my dish in the sink.

"I can't _wait!_ Were going to get the _biggest_ tree. It's going to be awesome!" The Gassman said, his face lighting up at the idea.

"Okay, well then everyone go get ready, and then we will go."

"Don't try to jump me this time." Fang said, and I instantly blushed, recalling my slight mistake. Then he started laughing at my expression.

"Fang!" I shouted, and then walked towards my room.

________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, I know this chapter was kinda uneventful, but the next one we be very full of events. Nudge and Iggy all alone at home…hmm… Nothing to bad, we have to keep things clean. But hey, its just kissing. LOL.**

**And also, A little fax next chapie as well.**

**R&R.**

**Caitlin!**


	9. The tree, and the pervert

Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a little while… muchly sorry about that one. But as you all know, it's almost Christmas, and I've been a little bit busy. Anywaysss here is the new chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Come on, I'm pretty sure everyone knows I don't own them, stop rubbing it in : ( :

Also, taking FAXloverTOtheMAX's review into consideration, I think there will be a _lot_ of Fax :) But sadly, not in this exact chapter, because it doesn't fit in well enough, but I promise there will be lots in the next. Im soo sooo soooo sooooo sorry. And I hope I will be able to make it up to you with the next chapter.

*If anyone has a problem with my spelling in my blurbs at the beginning of the story, bite me. LoL. Sorry, its just that this is were I can spell anyway I want, because it has nothing to do with the storyyy…..Hehehe. I can even write things like,and he went two the sotreee two by no one can say squat! Hahah, but seriously, enjoy the story.

________________________________________________________________________

Max's point of view.

Okay, so we are all, well almost all, going to look for our Christmas tree. Everyone was exited. Fang even had a smile on his face, and we all know how unusual that is.

We were all getting bundled up, when I noticed how bad the storm was. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go and look for our tree tonight.

"Umm you guys, I don't think we should be going out in this weather. Maybe we should go tomorrow."

"Max, we have to go tonight! We can't go tomorrow." She said, and she looked scared.

"Why not sweetie?" I asked, confused. Usually she didn't go against my word.

"Because, we're going to be snowed in." She said, looking upset.

"How do you know that Hunny? Did they say that on the news?"

"No, I saw it. I saw the future Max. There's going to be a blizzard, tonight. If we don't get our tree soon, we won't be able to get one at all." She said.

"Wait, you saw the future?" I said, shocked by this new development. As if she didn't have enough special abilities, now she can see the future as well.

"Yeah, I was just standing here, and then it was like watching a movie in my head. We were all sitting around our tree, and you went to look out the window, and we were snowed in." She replied, as if this was completely normal, which for Angel, this actually was.

Ok, like angel couldn't get any freaking more special.

"Umm, well. I guess were going to find our tree tonight. But I really don't think it's safe. Maybe I should just go." I suggested, making sure Angel could be safe.

"Actually I don't think that's a good idea. No one should go out by themselves." Fang said, dismissing my suggestion.

"Well we need a tree, and who made up that stupid rule anyways?" I asked, not wanting to ruin our first Christmas, and not having a tree would most likely do just that.

"Umm you did." He said. Then he got a smug look on his face. "I guess I will just have to go with you."

What? Me and Fang, _alone._ Greeeaaaat. That will just make things between us way more awkward.

"That's a great idea. And then by the time you guys are back, me and Iggy will be done making the cookies and hot chocolate." Nudge put in. " Mmm, I can't wait. Did we remember to get little marshmallow's Iggy? I hope we did. I mean, the hot chocolate would still be good, but not _as_ good as they would be with the marshmallow's."

"Um, I guess we can go." I said to fang.

"Well you might want to go then, because you guys have half an hour before the storm starts." Angel said.

"Kay." I said, pulling on my boots. "Are you ready to go?" I asked Fang.

"Yes, are you?" I answered him. " Because if your not, I don't really care, I'm leaving right now." I said, slightly annoyed because now I had to go with him, instead of by myself, or with my whole flock.

And I wasn't kidding, I didn't even give him a second to react. I was out the door. But he followed me out. So I guess I couldn't ditch him.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()))(())(())(())(())(())(())(()

We had been outside for exactly six minutes and thirty-seven second,then it started to snow. And I know that when you think of snow, it's usually little pieces, softly falling to the ground, it graceful little circles. Guess what? I don't get that lucky. When it started snowing, it was small little pelt like things, flicking right into my face at speeds so fast, they almost left marks on my cheek when they collided with it. So that's what angel meant by snow storm.

"Um, Max, maybe we should head back!" Fang yelled over the sound of the harshly blowing wind. "It's getting pretty bad out here!" He said, and now he sounded a little scared, probably remembering our time in Alaska, when him, Angel, Total, Akila, and I, all got stuck in the snow. It was horrible, and I swore, at the time, that I was going to die.

But I didn't, and my baby wanted a Christmas tree, so she was sure as heck getting one as long as I'm still standing.

Oh my god. I stood three feet from the most beautiful tree ever. It was tall, but not to tall that it wouldn't fit in the living room of the cottage. And it was full, not a single spot where branches were missing. And it was the prettiest blue-green tree ever, some of the little pine needles were a deep blue, mixing with the dark green, turning it slightly blue.

This was the tree we had to have. This was_ the_ best tree in the world. And everyone would absolutely love it.

"Fang, come here! It perfect, look, it's absolutely _perfect!_" I screamed to him. The winds were getting worse.

"Kay, lets cut this thing down and get back before my toes freeze off." He said, shivering slightly. And I had to admit, we probably wouldn't last to much longer in this weather.

"Alright."

With that, we sawed down the tree, and carried it back to the house. Only one problem, it weighed a freaking _ton. _There was no way we were going to make it back in the same amount of time it took us to get here. Shoot. Well, I guess I'm just going to have to spend a little extra time in the snow. No big.

We were about twenty minutes from home when fang suggested we left the tree, because we would freeze carrying it back. Well I carried it this long, I wasn't going to give up now.

"But it's freezing, it would take us less than half the time to get back with out that thing, were going to freeze to death." He said, trying to persuade me, but sheesh, how well did he know me to not think that I would stubbornly put up a fight.

"What ever, you head back yourself. I promised them a tree, and a tree, is what their going to get!" I screamed, heated with anger now. I was not going to ruin their Christmas just because I might catch a little cold.

"Fine than, but when I get sick, and have to stay in bed all day, your taking care of me." He said, threatening me.

"Sure." Was all I said, and I kept walking towards the cottage.

About fifteen minutes later, I swore I had no feet. Actually, I don't think I have any body parts anymore. Everything was so numb, it felt as though someone had cut them off. Which, frankly, they could have right now, and I wouldn't of even noticed the pain. But I kept on walking anyways.

Fang didn't speak to me until we were almost five feet from the stairs on the porch.

"You know what? You almost killed us out there, and for what? Everyone else's happiness. Well you know what Max? You need to learn to be a little more selfish, no one would care if you took a small break every once in a while. Let yourself enjoy the good things, instead of dwelling on the bad things. Were completely safe here. Nothing to worry about."

"I can't _help_ it though, worrying is part of my nature, it's something I do." I told him, trying to explain why I couldn't just do that.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to give it a try." He said simply, and headed towards the door.

The minute we got inside, we were practically tackled to the ground with hugs, and looks of relief.

"What _took_ you so long? We thought you were dead. It storming out there! I can't believe--," she instantly shut up for a second when she stared at the tree. "Oh my god, it's the nicest tree I have ever seen! It looks slightly blue. Its amazing. Oh I can't _wait _to decorate it!"

"Yeah it is nice, but can I go have a nap, I'm not feeling so hot."

"Are you okay Max?" The Gassman asked, looking a little worried.

"I'm fine, I probably just need to sleep." I said, not wanting him to be scared.

"Do you want some hot chocolate? Or maybe a tea would be better." Was Iggy's way to try and help.

"I'm sorry you got sick just to get me a tree." Angel said, looking very upset.

"It's not your fault hunny. I promise." I said, trying to cheer her up. "But I just really need to sleep right now. I will be down in a little while, once I feel better.

I was walking up the stairs, and went straight to my room. I ripped all my clothes off not even caring about putting pyjamas. Then I climbed into my bed, I pulled the covers right up to my face. I was almost dozed off when Fang walked in.

"Told you that you needed to give yourself a break. And now, I guess you don't have a choice." He said smugly, laughing. Then he walked over and sat on my bed.

"Well I hope you feel better, because there is no way your going to be able to take care of me when I get sick, if your in bed with a cold." He said, laughing, again. But this time about our little deal, which he actually remember, but I didn't agree to.

I would have said something back to him, but I was frozen. And not from the cold either. From the fact that Fang was sitting on my bed, and I was under the covers with just my bra and underwear on.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, confused by the fact that I haven't said one thing to him about his teasing.

"Umm…. Nothing! I am just, really tired. You should go.

"Ha, can't get ride of me that fast." He said, and climbed into bed with me. " I need you to take care of me, remember?"

Then he looked down at the foot of my bed, and noticed something. My clothes. He didn't completely register this that second. And when he did he looked shocked, like he didn't believe it. Just to prove himself right, he lifter up the covers and looked underneath.

His eyes went wide, and that's when I over came the shock of embarrassment, and kicked him out of the bed.

"You pervert!" I yelled, my checks flaming.

"Max, I didn't know, I thought you had pyjamas on, I was just teasing you. Crap!" He said explaining himself, and also stubbing his toe on my dresser.

"Just get out!" I screamed, and stood up with the blankets around me, and shoved him out the door.

To my horror, Nudge was standing outside the door, and she looked at both of us. Me with a blanket around myself, yelling at Fang to just get out. Opps. This didn't look to well.

"Oh lord! I get yelled out for just _kissing_ Iggy, not even making out with him, yet you and Fang, you guys. Well I don't know exactly, but lets just say it doesn't look to good for either of you." She said accusing us of the un-thinkable.

"It's not what it looks like." Was all Fang said.

"Oh yeah, that what is it?" She said, looking upset now. Because we could do what ever we wanted, yet she couldn't.

________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked, the next chapter is going to be very Faxyy, so, I hope you r&r, or else I might not update….Dun….Dun…..DUNNN!

*Haha! Just kiddin, but please review, pretty please with strawberries on top! : )

_**Caitlin .**_


	10. Chapter ten

Soo, I got lottttssss a reviews from that lastt chapiee, thanks ya!!:) Soo heres the next one for ya…. Just a reminder, at the end of the last chapie, Fang and Max got caught in a slightly bad looking situation.

Hope you enjooyyyy!!

Disclaimer: I don't owwnnn them.!

______________________________________________________________________

Nudges Point of view.

They both just stared at me, as if I had an extra arm or something.

"So, what is it you were doing? If it isn't what I think, then answer my question." I said, starting to get slightly pissed off. Who did they think they were? Me and Iggy were just kissing, Max practically bit my head off. Fang comes out of Max's room, and Max was yelling at him, then she comes out, with just a blanket on. What the hell?

"The thing is, we were just talking, I walked into Max's room, I said some joke about her having to take care of me because it's her fault I'm sick, and then I crawled into her bed. Little did I know, she forgot to put pyjamas on, so she was just in her…undergarments. That's when she flipped out, and I ran out of the room, and here we are." Fang said, uttering an extremely long sentence. Well long for him, I talk like that all the time.

"Exactly. Nudge do you really think I'm like that? Do you really think I would….Sleep, with…_Fang!?_" She said, horrified by what I was implying.

"Well that's kinda what it looked like, but I guess if you say that you weren't really doing anything, I believe you." I said, no need to fight with Max, I could tell she wasn't lying. " But still, why was Fang even in your bed? When me and Iggy were practically attacked for kissing?"

"I know that's not fair Nudge, but I guess you and Iggy can do what you like, just please, please, spare us, don't do it in the halls again." She said, turning slightly red.

"Yeah really, I almost upchucked." Fang muttered.

"Cram it pervert." I said laughing at him now, making his face turn an even darker red than Max's.

"Ha, your never gonna let him live that down, are you?" Max asked, also laughing about my joke.

"Probably not. You have to admit your little story is kind of funny. Like seriously, how did he not know that you had practically no clothes on?" I asked, poor Fang, he must be completely mortified. Ha!

"I don't even know." Was all Max said.

"Shut up." Fang murmured walking away.

"I think I'm going to go grab a cookie from downstairs. You should see all of the ones me and Iggy made. And there soo delicious. Do you want one?" I asked her, not wanting to be rude.

"No that's okay, I just need to go back to bed." She said, and come to think of it, she didn't look to good.

"Yeah, you are looking a little sick Max. If you need anything, just call me, unless I'm in my room. Than just walk in." I told her.

"Kay." She said, walking into her room.

I walked downstairs, grabbed half a dozen cookies, and a glass of hot chocolate, and headed upstairs. I felt really tired all of a sudden, and didn't feel like sitting down there and watching television.

This day had been so _long_. First, Max and Fang having to go and find a tree by them selves. Than me and Iggy, having to make the cookies and hot chocolate. Not like I don't like Iggy, it's just, I feel awkward about the kiss. Maybe he didn't like me, and that had just been some big joke. It's not like he didn't act weird around me too. He barely said a word. And he also barely let me do any of the work. I practically just sat there and _watched_ him make the cookies. The only thing I helped with was the hot chocolate.

As I walked by the living room, I noticed only Angel, Gazzy, and Fang. Iggy wasn't down here. I wonder where he is.

I walked into my room, and I could here the slight sound of music coming from the room next door. Iggy's room. I just sat on my bed, and stared at the ceiling, until I remembered that I had the cookies, and stuffed one in my mouth.

Just than, I herd a crack on the floor boards next door. I could tell it was Iggy getting up. Then he opened his door. That's when I froze. It sounded like he was walking towards my room. That's when he knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, even though I already knew who it was.

"It's me." He said and just walked in.

"Yeah, come on in." I said sarcastically, since he was already standing in my room.

"I just wanted to…umm…talk…about yesterday…." He said, sounding slightly nervous.

"Umm yeah?" I asked, also nervous myself.

"Well I was just wondering. That…kiss…. Well, I was just wondering if you felt the same way I do. I know you kissed me back, but I thought maybe you just didn't want to hurt my feelings. And today, when we were baking, you didn't seem to want to be with me." He said looking sad.

"What?! You think I pitied you? And _that's_ why I kissed you back? Iggy, I like you, alright? I didn't do anything I didn't want to do." I told him, trying to make him understand that I like him back.

"But then why haven't you spoken more than ten words to me since than?" He asked confused.

"Because, I thought you didn't like me, but apparently, you do." I said with a smile, and I leaned in towards him. " If I didn't actually like you, I wouldn't do this."

Then I pressed my lips to his. He froze up slightly before relaxing and kissing me back. I felt his tongue touch my lip, and realized that he wanted me to part them. So I did, and than we were "Making out". He leaned in towards me, making the kiss deeper. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. Then he leaned down more, propped his arm on the bed so he wasn't crushing me, and he leaned me down against the bed.

I was so caught up in Iggys kiss, that I didn't notice Max walk in, until it was to late.

"Hey Nudge, do you think you could get me some—" was all she got out, than she just stood there, shocked.

"Um Max, we were just doing what you said, getting a room." Iggy said, sounding slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, sorry you walked in. But what did you need? I can go get you anything." I said, also out of breath.

"Um, I just want Fang, could you go get him for me?" She said, looking slightly embarrassed herself, even though she didn't do anything.

"Yeah sure." I said, and Iggy climbed off me.

________________________________________________________________________

Fang's Point of view.

I was sitting downstairs watching t.v. when Nudge and Iggy came down to tell me Max needed me. I got up and quickly walked to her room. Nudge was slightly blushing, and I noticed Iggy's arms around her. Hmmm?

I reached Max's room, and knocked before I entered. I didn't want a replay of earlier.

"It's me. Nudge said you wanted me. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah, come in. I needed to talk to you." She said and I walked in.

I gave her a questioning look as if to say, what?

"Um, I just walked in on Iggy and Nudge kissing."

"And?" I asked. That's not the first time. Its only the second, but its still not the first.

"This time though, Iggy was on top of her." Was all she said before her checks blushed.

I just gave her a questioning look again. Iggy and Nudge were old enough to handle them selves. They wouldn't let things get to out of control.

"I just… Its so weird! I never thought that they would, you know, get together." She stuttered out. " I mean, where all family."

That changes things. I thought that we were over this.

"Yes, but not technically related. Well accept Angel and Gazzy."

"I guess."

"Maybe they just like each other a lot. It might be weird for us, but we've got to let them be." I told her.

"I guess." She said slightly stubbornly.

I was already sitting on her bed by this point, and her complaining was really getting to me. That's when I had the best idea to shut her up, and also to show her that she didn't really have much of an argument against Nudge and Iggy if we did the same.

So I leaned down, and kissed her.

________________________________________________________________________

Cliff hanger!!!!! Who knows what Max's reaction will be? No one. Well me, but you will all just have to waitt! LoL. Only till tomorrow though!!

R&R!!!

Caitlin.


	11. Or an egg,who knows right?

Okkay heres the new chapter, and I would like to say thanks to Foxy Sox's for her suggestion!!! Because of Her, I now know exactly how this chapter is going to play out!! So not just me, but everyone should be thanking her, because if not for her, this chapter would be completely different.

Disclaimer: I don't own theeeeeeem!!!

Also, if anyone wants to read a funny fanfic, read Come with us fang. Its absolutely hilarious, well if you've seen the video to Candy mountain, but even if not, its still very funny.

_______________________________________________________________________

Max's Point of view.

I was sitting there, ranting on about Nudge and Iggy, when all of a sudden Fang kissed me. It was quick and sweet. Then he pulled away. I just sat there dumb founded. And then he said something I was not expecting.

"Don't run away." And then he pressed his lips to me again.

And the funny thing is, I obeyed him, not because I didn't want to hurt him, but because I wanted to. No part of me felt like running away. Which was very weird. I knew that some part of me should be pushing him away. What would the flock say?

But those thoughts all slipped away when he pushed his tongue into my mouth. That's when we started making out. I was so caught up in Fang, that I forgot that I was doing something that not to long ago, I was ranting about Iggy and Nudge doing. Then the door opened, and almost as if it was a punishment, Gazzy walked in.

"What the—" he said, looking mortified. I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to come watch South Park with me, the episodes about this Christmas pooh Mr. Hanky!" He said, getting side tracked for a second, then he remember what he saw and looked like he was going to get sick.

"Umm Gazzy, its not what it looks like." I said. Wow, I have to say that a lot lately…

"You mean, you weren't trying to eat Fangs face?" He asked still looking grossed out.

"NO?!" I said, shocked by his thought on this subject. Maybe he really didn't know what was happening.

"Ohh, so then you _were_ kissing." He said, but this wasn't a question. He knew exactly what was going on. "Oh _god _I'm going to throw up! I can't believe that, ewww you guys like each other! But that's like…." He couldn't even think of a gross enough descriptive word, he just stood there and shuddered.

"Umm." Was all Fang got out. This time he got to be the one who couldn't speak.

Then Gazzy's expression changed.

"Does anyone else know about this?" He asked.

"Umm no." I said. Nudge _thought_ she walked in on something, but then I told her the truth and she completely believed me.

"Ha! Just _wait _until I tell everyone! Fang and Max, flying over a tree, where they kissing, they could be. First comes love, than comes marriage, than comes Max with a baby carriage. Or an egg… Who really knows right?" He said laughing so hard he had to lean on the door frame to keep from falling.

Then Fang finally spoke up.

"Don't you _dare _tell any one!" Fang said, looking very scary.

"Ha! After having to watch that torture, I think you owe it to me to at least get a good laugh out of this." He said, arguing with Fang now.

"Just keep your mouth shut!" He yelled again.

"Oh yeah, and who's going to stop me?" He asked, and ran out of the room before we could even react. But when we did, we both bolted out of the room to try and catch him before he could tell anyone.

But it was too late. He was yelling now, and Nudge and Iggy stepped out of there rooms, and Angel came to see what was going on. Me and Fang were just standing there looking, well, pretty pissed, and pretty embarrassed.

"Fang and Max, flying over a tree, where they kissing, they could be. First comes love, than comes marriage, than comes Max with a baby carriage." He screamed at the top of his lunges.

"What?" Nudge asked looking slightly shocked. "I thought you said you guys didn't do anything?"

"We didn't, that night…" Was all I got out, because everyone was staring now. Well everyone but Iggy, but still looking in our general direction.

"Ohh."

"Oh my _god_! You and fang _kissed_?!" Angel exclaimed. "Finally! I was wondering how long it would take till you guys admitted it."

"Admitted what?" Fang asked Angel.

"That you guys _looooovvvveeee_ each other."

"We don't love each other, it was just a friendly goodnight kiss." I added.

"Friendly goodnight kiss? It looked like you were eating each others faces!" Gazzy put in.

"Well who cares what it looked like. It was _just _ a friendly kiss." Fang said, in a tone that said, this conversation is now over.

"What ever you say Fang. And what you caught me and Nudge doing was also just a _friendly_ goodnight kiss." Iggy said, winking at Fang.

"Wait, you guys both kissed two?" Gazzy said, again shocked. "Shesh, you people and your hormones."

"What are hormones?" Angel asked me.

"Just something that make grown up people act weird." I told her. Not completely lying.

"Ohh. So that's why Iggy and Nudge have kissed twice and won't stop thinking about it." Angel said, looking innocent, but she also looked like she was about to laugh so hard aliens in space would hear.

"Umm sure." I said.

"What? I do _not _keep thinking about that Angel!" Nudge practically screamed looking embarrassed.

"Sure you don't." She said laughing now. " And Iggy doesn't either. Nope never. Neither of you sit up at night just thinking about it."

Now Nudge looked slightly mad, and just shrieked,and slammed her door shut. Iggy went into his room to, but looking as though he would have been happier following Nudge to make sure she's okay.

"Well good night everyone." I said, and walked into my room, and shut the door.

I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes, I pictured Fang. And how much happier I am, now that I let myself kiss him back. Oh gosh. Wonderful. I thought sarcastically to my self. Now things are going to get a lot weirder, and a lot more eventful.

_______________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed!!!!! R&R Pleaaaaasssssseeeee!!! : )

Caitlin.


	12. Just admit it!

Heres a new chapter for ya.

Okay, I know Christmas is over, but this story hasn't yet finished, and it probably wont for a little while! So keep reading. Plus, I think I might continue the story, even after Christmas, any one who thinks I should, please R&R, If I get ten people saying yes, than I certainly will.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

____________________________________________________________________

Nudges Point of view.

"Stupid Angel." I said bitterly to myself. "I don't think of Iggy _that _much. Okay, well sometimes, but she didn't have to tell _every_one that. Now he probably thinks I'm a weirdo. Great. How dare she say I think about him all the time. I don't. Really, I don't."

_Just like you don't talk to your self, right Nudge? And it's okay if your mad at me, I know you will forgive me soon. Sorry, I just thought things would be easier for you two if you knew how each other felt._ Angel said in my head.

_Yeah._ Was all I said back to her.

_Oh, and by the way, you really shouldn't talk to yourself, it distracts you._

_Huh? Distracts me? What does she mean?_ I thought to myself, really confused.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself so much, you didn't even notice me walk in." Iggy said from behind me.

Oh, so _that's _what she meant. Great, me and my big mouth.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." I said, my face turning red.

"Obviously, or else you wouldn't have said, and I quote 'I don't think of Iggy _that _much. Okay, well sometimes, but she didn't have to tell _every_one that.'" He said laughing.

"Oh god you herd that?" I asked, completely mortified.

"Um yeah I did. I just came in here to tell you that I was going to watch a movie, and see if you wanted to come with me." He told me. Turning slightly red him self.

"Sure, what movie? Is it a Christmas movie? I love Christmas movies, and romances, and comedies, oh and I _love _scary movies. I guess I like everything." I said, laughing slightly at myself.

"It's actually a horror movie." He said looking shy.

Hmm, isn't it said some where that guys always ask girls to watch scary movies with them, so the girl will cuddle up to the guy? Well, I can't complain I guess.

"Sure. I would love to." I said, and then blushed at my choice of words.

"Great." He said, and walked out of my room, with me following him.

_________________________________________________________

Iggy sat on the love seat in the corner, which barely fit angel and Gazzy, well if you wanted room. If I sat there with him, we would both be cramped up against each other.

So I went to sit on the couch, but before I could even sit down, Angel popped into my head again.

_Don't sit there! _She all but screamed.

_And why shouldn't I? _

_Because, he sat on the small couch for a reason, so you guys can be right beside each other._

Oh. The thought never dawned on me that Iggy might _want _us to be together on the little couch. So I went and sat right beside him. And let me tell you, if either of us were any bigger, I would be sitting on his lap.

He sort of blushed, and then tried to hide his emotions the way Fang did, but he wasn't nearly as good at it.

We sat quietly through the beginning of the movie. It was called saw three. Hmm, maybe I should have watched the first two before this, but than again, who really cares.

It wasn't very scary.

"This is the least scary one, there's a scarier movie on later if you want to watch it."

"Okay, sounds good to me." I said shortly. I know, I have barely spoken. Usually I can't stay quiet for even a minute, but around Iggy, I just, feel too nervous.

I was waiting to get scared, but this movie wasn't scary at all.

That's when someone with a mask that looked like a creepy murderous pig grabbed the guy on the screen.

Okay, so maybe scary movies frightened me a little bit, even though, after what we've been through, these shows are nothing. But still. That pig mask was the scariest thing I have ever seen. Don't ask me why, I have no idea, but I was so frightened I actually screamed, and buried my head into Iggy's chest.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and he seemed worried.

"_No!_ TURN IT OFF! Please!" I screamed, terrified.

"What's wrong? It's not even that scary." He said, looking at me questioningly.

"You couldn't see it, all you could do was here it, but the lady had on this, this, _mask!_ It was the freakiest thing I have ever seen." I said, whimpering into him.

"Alright, do you want me to put something else on?" He asked me soothingly. "I wasn't really enjoying this one to much anyways."

"Yes. I don't care what, just not that."

Iggy stood up to put another movie into the player. I just sat there, still slightly frightened.

That's when something, or someone, made a horrible, pig like squeal.

I Shrieked, looking to find what made that sound, but then something grabbed me.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, terrified.

"That was…the funniest… thing… I have ever seen." Fang said between laughs.

"What was that?" I Max asked from the hallway, looking about ready to attack someone.

"Iggy and Nudge were watching some scary movie, and I've been sitting in the corner, invisible, waiting for nudge to get scared like she always does during movies. Then this pig mask was on the screen, and she started freaking! So when Iggy went to change the movie, I grabbed her, and here we are." He said, and laugh some one after he was done his speech.

"Oh, I _hate _you Fang!" I yelled, and ran towards my room.

Before I reached my room though I herd Max and Iggy scolding Fang.

________________________________________________________________________

Max's point of view.

"Why would you do that to her? You know how she is during scary movies." I said to Fang, extremely mad at the fact that he would do that to poor Nudge.

"Oh come on it was funny."

" She was practically in tears!" Iggy put in. " Before you even did that she was extremely scared. She was trembling, and you go and do that. What is wrong with you?"

Iggy was almost screaming at Fang now.

"Oh come on, it was funny." He said shortly, in his defence.

Iggy gave him an outraged look, and headed up stairs, no doubt going to calm down Nudge.

I shoved Fang down into the couch.

"I can't believe you would do that." I told him angrily.

He stood up and shoved me back, so now I was on the couch.

"Look, it was a harmless joke. She will forget all about it in no time."

"That's not the point!" I said, standing up now.

"You just need to relax Max, it will all blow over." He said coming closer to me now.

"Why is it that every time after you tell me to relax, you end up kissing me with in the next hour?" I asked him.

"I didn't notice that." He said, and it looked as though he was going to blush, but than all the emotion whipped off his face. "Well, you always push me away, and run off anyways." He said, jokingly.

That did it.

"Well, maybe if you didn't do stupid things like that, I wouldn't always push you away. Maybe if you didn't always flirt with other girls in front of me, I wouldn't push you away. Maybe if you actually made me feel like I mattered to you, than _maybe _I wouldn't run away." I said, my anger bubbling over.

I wasn't going to cry. Though I admit, if I was one of those girls who openly cried, I would have right there. I don't know why, but one minute, I'm arguing about Fang behaviour, and the next, I'm screaming at him because… I don't even know why.

I just ran up to my room and slammed the door.

I herd Fang walk up to his room as well.

"What's wrong with Max?" The Gassman asked fang, sounding worried.

"Nothing, just go to bed, it's late." He told him, and also went into his room.

Err, why can't Fang just be normal, and tell people how they feel, instead of randomly kissing me one day, fighting with me the next, and getting angry at me, because I'm confused about how I feel about him. It's not my fault I don't understand him. He either wants me, or he doesn't. It seems like he just hasn't made up his mind, and is stringing me along until he decides.

_Fang does love you Max. He's just scared. And he feels really bad about what he said. He's thinking about it right now._ Angel said, randomly popping into my head.

Okay, so fang does like me. Angel told me this before, but I didn't believe it. I thought it was just a brother sister love. But now that he's kissed me, and Angel wouldn't lie to me, I had to believe it.

But still, I had to hear it from him. I just couldn't take Mr. Moodswings any longer.

I got up and walked to his door. I stood there a moment, sighed, than just walked in with out knocking.

He wasn't even in there. Hmm, I hadn't herd him leave his room. Well this made things more interesting.

I hid in his closet waiting for him to get back. This was my sort of revenge for what he did to Nudge. How will he like being scared silly.

Just then, he walked in, and Iggy was behind him.

"What do you want man? I'm still pretty ticked about what you did to Nudge." Iggy told him.

"I just want you to do me a favour.

"Like I should do anything for you." Iggy said. " But what is it?"

"I need you to ask Nudge how Max really feels about me."

"Woah, what?" Iggy replied.

"Oh come on, like you don't know. I like her, alright? I do. So what?" He said, sounding defensive now.

"Alright, what ever you want." Iggy said, and it sounded like he rolled his eyes.

I waited for Iggy to leave, and I slowly opened the closet door while fang wasn't looking. Then I pounced on him.

"WHA--!" He shouted, and looked like he might need to change his underwear.

I was laughing so hard now, I fell to the floor.

"How do you like it?" I asked as soon as I calmed down a little bit.

"How long were you in there?" He asked, menacingly.

"Oh, long enough." I said smugly.

"What ever you herd, it was just a joke I'm playing on Iggy." I said, his voice raising an octave.

That made me angry.

"Why can't you just admit it! You like me, is it that hard to freaking tell me? Seriously, is liking me so bad that you have to hid it?" I said, getting angry again. All thoughts of laughter gone.

"No it's just," He said, not finishing his sentence.

"Just what? Tell me!" I said, angry now to the point where I felt if he didn't answer me, I would resort to violence.

He got to that point first though, and shoved me towards the wall, and pinned me there so I couldn't move.

"Maybe if you didn't always run away, I would have! _Your _the angry one? Ever time I _try _to tell you, you run away from me! If anyone should be angry it should be me!" he shouted, getting really close to my face.

He was extremely angry, but I could see more than that, he was hurt.

"Fang, I didn't know. I'm sorry alright? I'm just confused." Was all I got out. This was getting slightly to lovey dovey for me. And it made a lump in my throat.

"Well tell me one thing, how do you feel about me?" was all he said.

Shit.

I did like him, but I can't tell him that. The minute I let all my feelings out, is the minute I become to vulnerable to stand it.

But I couldn't hurt him, not again. Then I had an idea. I could just _show _him how I felt. That way I wasn't vulnerable, and he maybe would understand.

So I leaned in, and kissed him.

________________________________________________________________________

So I hope everyone enjoyed. In the next chapter, the snow will clear up a bit, and everyone will go shopping for Christmas presents, whether Max likes it or not. Hehe.

R&R PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEE!!!

It makes me so happy when you guys review : )

It makes me want to update faster! LoL.

Caitlin.

Ps I dont know if anyone noticed, but this is my longest chapter yet!:)


	13. Chapter 13

Heres a new chapter, sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been really busy with the holidays, soooooo sooooooo soooooo sorry.

Disclaimer : I don't own them.

Also, I know Fang was a little, not Fang in the last chapter, but as you know, we all absolutely adore fang, but I thought maybe he could use slightly a little more emotion. Just for that chapter though, and he will be pretty much the un-emotional fang we all love, but I will still give him a little more emotion than he has in the books, sorry to disappoint you, I just figured that once him and max got closer, he could let down his guard a little but not to much, sorry .

_______________________________________________________________________

Fangs point of view.

Max just kissed me. She just freaking kissed me. And not like the little kiss on the beach, but an actually kiss that didn't start with me leaning into her, and ending in her running away.

Wow.

As soon as she finished kissing me, I just stared at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She said, looking embarrassed. "I knew I shouldn't have done that. Crap."

I was shocked. Even after that kiss, Max was still unsure of her girly side.

"No, it was good. Really good." I said, which coming from me, meant it was fantastic.

"Kay well, I think I'm going to just, um go." She said, a little dazed almost. Hmm, that's a look you don't see on Max's face everyday.

Once she walked out of the room I just laid down on the bed, and passed out.

_Max…_ I thought to my self. _Max kissing me._

Saying I was shocked by her action would be the understatement of the year.

First she hides in my closet, and hears the closest thing to a conversion about my feelings that anyone is ever going to get, and than gets mad at me, than kisses me.

And girls say their not complicated. Yeah, right.

________________________________________________________________________

Nudges point of view.

I woke up this morning, and walked to wake Iggy up. But when I went into his room he was still a sleep.

We had a good talk last night after Fangs little stunt. He had completely calmed me down. I was so thankful to him. Which is exactly why I didn't want to wake him up.

Then I had an idea.

I was up pretty early, chances are everyone else would still be asleep for a while. So I crawled into bed with Iggy. He looked like he was about to wake up for a minute, but he just turned and his arm feel over me, and he sighed with a smile on his face.

I was so comfortable that I feel asleep within minutes.

Than I was woken up to someone slightly shaking me awake.

"Hey, sorry to wake you up, but I thought maybe you might be hungry. Plus I think maybe we should start our Christmas shopping today, its only three days till Christmas." He said, smiling at me.

First I just blinked, then I became fully aware.

Wow, he really was great, and new me too well. I was woken up to speak of food, shopping, and a guy I really cared about. How can life get any better.

"That's okay, I'm glad you woke me, I am hungry." I said, and than, as if on cue, my stomach growled. He sat up and laughed, than grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me up over his shoulders so he was carrying me. He continued this all the way downstairs, until he dropped me onto the couch.

"God, It's not even noon yet, and you guys are all ready making me sick. I swear, what happened to the good old times, when all my family didn't like each other?" The Gassman said, and turned away disgusted.

"Just wait until you like a girl Gazzy, you won't be making jokes then." Iggy replied.

"That's never going to happen. I'm never going to fall in love. I'm not going to make goo goo eyes at some girl. Blah!" He said, and again, looked disgusted.

"You say that _now. _Just wait, you might not believe it, but it will happen." I said, laughing.

"Says you." He said, and than he got up and went into the kitchen.

My stomach rumbled again, and Iggy looked at me.

"I should probably start making breakfast."

"Yeah, I'm starving." Max said, just walking into the room.

"Eggs, toast, bacon, and pancakes?" Iggy asked.

"Yess." I said, almost drooling at the thought.

"Sounds great to me." Max said.

"Yeah, if I'm even able to eat. I think you guys made me loose my appetite.

Max gave me a questioning look, and I just laughed.

"Angel, do you think you could go wake up fang?" Max asked her.

"Sure thing Max." She said, and smiled.

Then I remembered the plan Iggy had given me.

" I think we should go Christmas shopping today. My idea is, I think each of us should pick out one present for everyone in the flock. That way each of us gets like, five presents, and it's equal." I said, and smiled at her with my cutesy eyes.

"Um, sure. I guess. Christmas is in three days, and we do need presents." I said, and smiled so bright, that even if all the lights in this room burnt out, it would still be bright in here, thanks to my smile.

Just then Fang walked in, and the first thing he did was look at Max. Than he remembered the rest of us, and just nodded a little hello nod.

" Finnaly awake?" Max said, and he tone was very, very, very, un-Max like. She almost sounded, dare I say it, flirty.

"Well, I could barely sleep, I was trying to figure out a complicated little puzzle last night." He said.

Angel laughed at his joke, being the only one to understand it. Well maybe Max did, but she didn't take it the same way.

"I'm _not _complicated!" She said, a little defensively.

All that did was make Fang laugh slightly. If you didn't know Fang, you would have thought he was just shivering from the cold, but we all knew he was shaking from his silent laughter. So she just stomped out of the room, and into the kitchen.

"Is breakfast almost ready?" She asked Iggy.

"Almost, I just need to wait for the rest of this bacon to finish." He said, and because he was in the other room, even with our super hearing, it was slightly quieter.

Than Max mumbled something quietly that sounded like "Good, maybe if he's stuffing his face Fang wont be able to talk."

"I herd that!" Fang yelled slightly.

"Good for you." Was all she said.

Hmm, what happened there?

Well who cares, it will deal with it's. They won't fight long. And plus, I get to go shopping soon.

________________________________________________________________

Sorry it was slightly short, and didn't have much going on, I'm just preparing for the next chapter. The shopping chapter.

R&R.

Plus, if any one has any requests for special gifts the flock should get each other, then tell me, and I might use them, and if I do, I promise you will be mentioned!!

_**Caitlin.**_


End file.
